1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits designed to detect an input signal and, more specifically, to an integrated circuit having programmable criteria for receiving an input signal and determining whether the amount of time that the input signal is high is less than a value, longer than a value, or within a range of values.
2. Introduction
A pulse width discriminator circuit measures the pulse width of an incoming signal and determines whether or not the pulse width is within an acceptable range. Conventional pulse width discriminator circuitry depends on monostable circuits often using R-C time constants which require analog components that are difficult to integrate within the conventional pulse width discriminator circuits. Such monostable circuitry provides limited functionality and has a narrow range of applicability. Therefore, there exists a need for a pulse width discriminator circuit that provides a more flexible approach that is fully operable in the digital domain.